


Fight For Me (BROGANE FANFICTION DRABBLE)

by TiniPopTart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Keith, Klance if you squint, Other, Robot Lance, Rough Draft, botfighter AU, gonna get rewriten, heavily inspired from the movie Real Steal, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniPopTart/pseuds/TiniPopTart
Summary: "You lied to me!" Keith spat, mud staining his red jacket. His fists were curled and hard, and he glared daggers at Shiro through the rain. "I have no right to follow you! Let me be caught! I'll dig that robot out with my bare hands!"Shiro's eyes darted to Keith through the blank night sky, and then back to where the blinding shimmer of the flashlight was approaching them. Shiro turned back to his brother, lips pressed in a straight line as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Keith!"And he left.THIS IS JUST AN EXCERPT AND WILL BE ADJUSTED. OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTERS TO BE PUBLISHED SEPARATELY.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 15





	Fight For Me (BROGANE FANFICTION DRABBLE)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first thing i've published on this platform, and my uploads won't be frequent. I live in a tight household, so doing things like this will be difficult.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy! Kudos are much appreciated! :)

And then he left.

"Fuck you, Shiro!" Keith snarled as he watched his older brother slip away from him across the dune littered with scrap parts and metal robot arms. Keith's head whipped back to where the security gaurd was flat on his heels. He bit his lip before scampering over to where a rather large peice of metal had jutted itself out of the ground. Keith ducked behind it. Waiting patiently for the soft squelch of mud to walk past him. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and god, was he shivering.

Once all noises but the heavy rain and Keith's breathing had died away, the thirteen year old made his way over to where the silver and blue bot lay, half buried in the mud and grime covering the screen feature on his head. The teen kneeled down, agressively scrubbing at the screen with his hand. He examined it with his eyes for a moment, before pressing his lips in a firm line and beginning to scoop the mud away with his bare hands- now skinned and raw.

__

"His name is Lance."

"Did you come up with that on your own, Hotshot?" Matt responded with a light chuckle, into which Keith responded with a tap at the powered-downed bot's chestplate- where the word 'Lance' was carved gracefully into the metal there. Adam hummed in recognition where he stood, peeking over Matt's shoulders with his arms crossed.

Keith used both of his arms to hoist himself onto the table, scampering over the both's chest to unplug the cords that had been inserted into the hunk of metal's back. And speaking of Hunks, the other bot had made his way over. "I think he's good to go," Keith started, moving over to straddle the bot's hips as he opened a panel below where the bot's name was listed. "I just need to adjust some of the settings, and switch him on-- WOAH!"

And as fast as keith had brought it up, mechanical hands flew to Keith's forearms. The bot powered up underneith Keith, and some of the older people around the table jerked back slightly. Shiro looked up from where he was talking to Pidge at a break table. Lights illumanated blue from small parts on the bot, and Keith watched as what appeared to be lance's eyes lit up blue, while the screen flickered on to reveal a mouth. The bot sat up, cold hands still holding onto the small teenagers arms. The bot looked Keith up and down, before a smile made it's way onto the screen and the metal grip loosened.

"Hello, tiny human with a mullet."


End file.
